utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Soraka
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 空音子 (Soraneko; Sky Sound Child) - She likes sky. 鈴''' ('''Rei; Bell) - Refers to her voice which is ringing. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: SkyVoiceLoid (UTAU)''' MODEL: '''SV-13 - ''imprinted on her head phones. 'SV' is the short term for (S)ky(V)oiceLoid. (Doesn't have anything to do with the Skyloid)'' |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female ' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'Can go high as high C6 but cannot go lower C#3 because she will sound robotic' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Hiro Kaine '''(male-counterpart; she considering him as friend) '''Elrisa (fellow SkyVoiceLoid, her original self) Sora Fubuki '(fellow SkyVoiceLoid, adopted brother) '''Kioko Makoto '(friend) '''Tenshine Nana (friend) |- | align="center"|AGE |'18' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'SkyVoiceLoid's blog' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'46.8 kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Paper airplane' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Lyn a.k.a. ArisaLyeanna (dA) , (Twitter)' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'155.8 vm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Lyn' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Concept Art,deviantArt' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'December 13, 1992' | align="center"|LIKES | Sweets, high places, sky, starry sky, winds, seas, number 13, her friends, fellow SkyVoiceLoid | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'Nico Nico Douga,Youtube' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'July 6, 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being teased, thunder, hurting others, gossip, shopping, make-up, saying bad things about others, bitter food' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'N/A' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: A cheerful girl who likes wind and high places very much. Despite of her looks which looks mature but Rei sometime acts like a 14-years-old child who likes to play very much. She doesn't likes gossip, make-up and shopping likes other girls but she still like braclet and silver jewerly. Her fashion may be lame because she likes simple clothes and easy to move. A very blunt person in relationship. |} Character Design Hair color: Black with purple highlights Hair style: Her long knee-length hair was tied up in a pigtail Eye color: Purple shade Shirt: White sleeves waist-length shirt Jacket: '''Vest-likes which connected to her arms, purple in color '''Pants: '''Black denim with a purple color belt surround it from the right '''Shoes: '''A pair of purple boots '''Nationality: Malaysian - Japanese Voice Configuration Though her ACT1 aka Strong ACT being fixed now, but her ACT2 aka Neutral ACT could be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/?b7d8z21rvo74mya#2 Her Neutral ACT was supposed to encod in both hiragana and katakana but her voices after 'u' lost the katakana. It also had potential to support English and other language if use correctly. Genderbend Hiro's voice could be obtained by setting her flag between g+8 ~ g+15. Facts *Her name also could be read as "Empty Tin Child" which also refered to her voice which was airy and ringing inside. *She can reach high notes but cannot reach low notes *She also can drama and act *If she missing, you could found her at the high places like roof or tree *She had problems talking with a person at first time Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances that already given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator *Avoided mary-sues nor plagarism *DO NOT pitch the voicebank *She is free to use, NOT for SALE *Any changes on her should be noticed to the creator at any media you could find her Certified true and correct from Rei's creator, Lyn aka ArisaLyeanna. ONLY the creator could make the changes of this page! The content of this page are subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:SkyVoiceLoid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid